fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fear Itself
thumb|330pxA primeira saga do novo Rpg Fighter of Destiny Rising,trouxe como marco uma abordagem totalmente diferente do Fighter of Destiny,além de trazer personagens esquecidos e personagens totalmente inéditos. Quando Hiryu é alvo de uma maldição feita pelo Motoqueiro fantasma,faz um acordo com Xiao lon para receber a cura,porém,ele só tem 30 dias para conseguir essa cura ou morrerá. A saga tem inicio no fim de Into the Ring,tendo começado minutos depois do fim da saga. História A história começa com duas pessoas desconhecidas terminando de ver a luta entre Josuke e Mike. Um deles comenta que a luta lhe lembrava sonhos antigos,enquanto o outro lhe questiona se gostaria de reviver esses sonhos.Embora tenha sido com uma boa intenção,o rapaz rejeita a ideia de reviver sonhos antigos,pois possuía uma missão para cumprir. Depois de algum tempo,ambos vão embora. Os dois vão para o telhado da casa de Terry,onde eles conversam e descansam para recuperar as energias.Quando um deles acordou,viu o outro sendo levado por uma silhueta usando,ao que parecia, um planador.A silhueta fugiu e o rapaz o seguiu até Nova York. Missão 01:'Nova York Em Nova York,o rapaz continua seguindo a silhueta,sem perceber que estava em Nova York.A silhueta lançou um projétil azul que parecia uma abobora e mesmo o rapaz desviando do projétil,foi inútil,pois era uma bomba de fumaça azul que afetou os sentidos do rapaz,sem ele perceber. Ao sair da bomba de fumaça,dando um salto incrivelmente alto para cima,o rapaz não consegue mais achar a silhueta. Então pousa no chão e começa a andar,percebendo que estava em Nova York.Tudo ia bem,até que o rapaz é abordado por um bandido armado,que o agarra e aponta uma arma para a cabeça do rapaz,fazendo o de seu refém e ameaçando "explodir os miolos do rapaz" caso chamassem "aquele cara".Mesmo com a tensão do momento,com policias apontando armas para o bandido,o rapaz continuou calmo,percebeu que o bandido estava tremendo muito e então,pegou no nervo da mão do bandido,impedindo o de apertar o gatilho.Depois,o rapaz derruba o bandido e o finaliza com um golpe de palmo aberto em seu peito,desmaiando o bandido, o que deixou os policias de boca aberta. O rapaz pede permissão aos policiais para impedir o roubo e os policiais,confusos e sem entender,concedem a permissão.Enquanto isso,os bandidos,carregando sacolas de dinheiro, entravam num carro,mas o rapaz era rápido,então cortou os pneus com seu sabre e depois parou em frente ao carro dos bandidos.Os bandidos saíram do carro e começaram a atirar na direção do rapaz,furiosamente. Porém,o rapaz sacou seu sabre e rapidamente cortou as balas em pleno ar,aproveitando se do momento,chutou a cabeça dos bandidos contra o carro fazendo os desmaiar.Logo depois,entregou os bandidos aos policiais,dizendo "Missão comprida,os alvos foram nocauteados com sucesso" o que deixou os policiais sem entender muito a situação. Depois o rapaz pegou um cachecol do chão e pediu permissão para ficar em Nova York,sendo concedida pelos policiais.O rapaz enrola o cachecol em seu pescoço e depois em parte de seu rosto,tampando sua boca.Os policias logo querem saber quem era aquele garoto ninja e então perguntaram quem era ele.O rapaz responde "Eu sou Strider code nome Hiryu" O aranha escarlate vê um tumulto e então confronta Hiryu,pensando que ele era um ninja da tentáculo.Depois de ambos lutarem,com Ben conseguindo desviar dos golpes de Hiryu,a luta cessa com Hiryu desistiu de lutar e conta a Ben que não queria lutar,só precisava encontrar seu mestre.Para provar que ele não era uma pessoa má,Hiryu revela tudo o que sabe sobre Ben,inclusive que ele era um clone.Depois de uma conversa,Ben se oferece para ajudar Hiryu,então,Ben o guia para a torre dos vingadores. '''Missão 02:'Obter o máximo de informação Na torre dos vingadores,Ben e Hiryu estranham a ausência dos vingadores e logo J.A.R.V.I.S explica que Massacre havia invadido Nova York.Somente com o sacrifício dos Vingadores e Quarteto Fantástico foi possível derrotar o vilão,mas o impacto dessa união foi tão forte que muitos tiveram suas mentes apagadas,não se lembrando do ocorrido. J.A.R.V.I.S notifica que Kang estava na prisão da zona negativa,pois ele era um viajante no tempo,poderia ter alguma utilidade. Hiryu revela a Ben,que sabia sua identidade secreta,mas que respeitaria seu segredo,não contando a ninguém. Em algum lugar de Nova York,Drácula acordava de seu sono e preparava-se para caçar um novo alimento para si,porém,ele é confrontado por Demitri,que havia matado seus servos e roubado sua pedra vermelha. Drácula fica irritado com a atitude do vampiro,porém Demitri demonstra estar feliz,pois gostaria de enfrentar aquele que se denomina o rei dos vampiros.Então se iniciou a luta para decidir quem era o merecedor do título de rei dos vampiros. Xiao Lon descobre que Duo Lon havia ido atrás de um ser chamado Drácula,mesmo vasculhando cada parte da cidade,ela não consegue encontra-lo.A cidade de Nova York estava estranha,muitos seres desconhecidos estavam aparecendo frequentemente,ela sabia que seu irmão podia se virar,mas seu antigo amigo de infância não,então ficou vigiando Josuke e tentando afasta-lo do perigo indiretamente. Na zona negativa,Ben mostra para Hiryu quem era Kang,mas ele adverte que Kang era uma pessoa perigosa.Apesar dos avisos de Ben,Hiryu segue em direção a cela de Kang,mesmo Ben dizendo que Kang já tentou acabar com os vingadores muitas vezes. Hiryu pede para Kang dizer seu nome,então ele responde "Eu sou Kang,o conquistador e eu estou aqui para salvar meu futuro,mas para isso,eu devo eliminar você". Depois do ocorrido,Hiryu fica no topo da torre dos vingadores,refletindo sobre as palavras de Kang,que eram "Você no futuro causará muitas perdas significativas para mim demônio cruel,se acredita que se juntar a estes primitivos o tornará alguem melhor,esqueça,se mate enquanto ainda há tempo".Depois,Hiryu olha para cima e enxerga uma lua de sangue,então,apertando seus punhos,ele pensa em seu sensei,então ele revela que pesquisou bastante sobre pessoas capazes de voar em um planador e nos projéteis que foram arremessados contra ele,deduzindo que talvez o Duende verde seja o verdadeiro responsável pelo sequestro de seu sensei. Enquanto isso,no castelo de Drácula,um mutante cheio de espinhos era levado pelos servos de Drácula até ele. Drácula fica interessado nos mutantes,pois tinha planos para a raça e pede para que o mutante mostre seus poderes. O mutante fica irritado,se solta dos servos de Drácula e atira espinhos na direção do vampiro.Porém,Drácula consegue pegar um dos espinhos,se deixando ser acertado pelos outros,então ele percebe qual é o real poder do mutante,que era cultivar uma semente de carne em organismos vivos,porém,Drácula era imune por não ser um organismo vivo. Ben junta alguns heróis remanescentes(Bucky,Hulk,Wolverine,Máquina de combate e Gambit) para criar os novos vingadores e cuidar de Nova York na ausência da equipe original.revela que convidou Hiryu para fazer parte dos novos vingadores,mas Hiryu recusou a oferta. Ben assumEle e a identidade de Homem Aranha para que ninguém suspeitasse da ausência de Peter em Nova York. Mais uma vez,Xiao Lon observou Josuke lutar no ringue,desta vez contra o lutador Tizoc.Apesar da dificuldade e grande diferença entre experiências,Josuke vence a luta e acaba bastante ferido,sendo levado para a enfermaria.A porta estava aberta,mas Xiao Lon entra nela rapidamente sem ser notada,porém ela havia sido seguida por outra pessoa. Dentro do quarto,o perseguidor estava com curativos e faixas pelo corpo. Personagens Strider Hiryu (Estreia)/ Morrigan (Estreia)/ Lilith Aensland (Estreia) /Tsubame Gaeshi(Estreia) /Julius Belmont /Lambda /Rikuo Mitarai /Erik / B.B.Hood/ Captain Comando(Estreia) /Ginzu(Estreia) /Mac(Estreia) /Aranha Escarlate(Estreia) /Bucky (Estreia) /Wolverine(Estreia) /Venom(Estreia) /Gambit(Estreia) /Motoqueiro Fantasma (Estreia) /Hulk(Estreia) /Cavaleiro da lua (Cameo) /Evil Sakura /Xchroom /Nister /Shiei /That's Man /Jack-O Valentine /Crow /I-No /Xiao Lon (Estreia) /Kang(Estreia) /Eobard Tawne(Estreia) /Omen (Estreia) /Kilgrave (Estreia) /J.A.R.V.I.S (Estreia) /Dr.Mistério(Estreia) /Duo Lon /Lord Drácula(Estreia) /Soma Cruz(Estreia) /Jed(Cameo) /Massacre(Cameo) Locais Edifício Baxter /Clarim Diário /Torre dos vingadores /Castelo do Drácula /Los Angeles /Bervely Hills /Hell's Kitchen Consequências que a saga trouxe * Deu início ao Fighter of Destiny Rising * Introduziu definitivamente o universo Marvel no RPG * Introduziu definitivamente Darkstalkers no RPG * Introduziu definitivamente Killer Instinct no RPG * Introduziu personagens de Marvel Vs Capcom * Introduziu Xiao Lon definitivamente no RPG * Deu nascimento a Soma Cruz,deixando aberta uma futura adaptação de Castlevania * Deixou em aberto uma possivel adaptação de heróis renascem * Deixou em aberto uma adaptação de Amalgamaverse * Novo sumiço dos heróis,deixando em aberto uma adaptação de Jovens Vingadores * Fuga de Kang,deixando em aberto uma adaptação de dinastia Kang * Duo Lon como um Ex Avatar da morte,sendo castigado por ter falhado em sua missão,visto em sagas posteriores,com uma doença * Gancho para Legends of Tomorrow Curiosidades * Originalmente,está deveria ser a saga Marvel vs Capcom,mas por conta da ausência de Ryu,Zangief e Chun-li,a saga foi reformulada * Durante a luta entre o Aranha Escarlate e o Strider Hiryu,tocou a música Bloody Stream da banda Coda,é uma referência ao segundo arco de Jojo,Battle Tendency,em que o primeiro episódio do anime se chamava "um Jojo em Nova York" * Fear it self é uma mega saga da Marvel Comics * Originalmente,está saga deveria pertencer ao Fighter of Destiny,porém,visto a grande diferença de abordagem e essência,foi transformada em outro rpg * Boa parte do elenco desta saga veio do Fighter of Destiny * Parte do enredo é semelhante a Jojo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders * Grande parte dos personagens que não recebiam tamanho destaque no Fighter of Destiny,migraram para este novo rpg * Apesar de ser outro Rpg,Fighter of Destiny Rising pertence ao mesmo universo que Fighter of Destiny * A saga terminou em exatos 30 dias,o tempo que HIryu tinha de vida Ideias descartadas 1-'''Gabriel Belmont e Victor Belmont. Originalmente,era esperado que a versão do Drácula usado no universo de Fighter of Destiny fosse Gabriel Belmont,para se distanciar da versão apresentada na saga Castlevania,porém,a ideia foi abandonada em prol de utilizar Julius Belmont e dar nascimento a Soma Cruz. Soundtrack Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Rising:Sagas